criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
The Body from the Restaurant/Dialogues
Chief Dan Wilson: Hello, We've received some new informations too. Chief Dan Wilson: One of the salesman in the restaurant called me. Chief Dan Wilson: He told that one of the chef is dead. Chief Dan Wilson: You gotta need to investigate that Restaurant, . Chapter 1 Investigate the Restaurant. (After investigating.) Jones: You found a victim's body and murder weapon too, hmm... Jones: This is gotta be a pistol. Jones: Well done, . Now first, let's give this body to Nathan to autopsy it. Autopsy Victim's body. (After autopsying Victim's body.) Nathan: By checking this wound, I am sure to tell you that killer used his right hand. Nathan: He got shot by right hand. Jones: Alright, thanks Nathan. Chief Dan Wilson: What's going on in this case, ? Did you found any new things? Jones: Of course, Chief! has found victim's body and the murder weapon too. Chief Dan Wilson: Great work, ! I am proud of you. Chief Dan Wilson: By the way, you gotta need to talk to the peoples too. Chief Dan Wilson: , you gotta need to talk to the salesman of that restaurant right now. Chief Dan Wilson: He's here only right now. Talk to the salesman. Salesman: Ah, , I just found the dead body in the restaurant. Salesman: But I don't know who killed him. He's eventually our chef in the restaurant. Jones: I know that, salesman. But how you found the dead body? Salesman: Hm... For me, today was a morning duty. So I entered the restaurant and I sawed that the chef is dead! Salesman: I was very suprised and little bit shock too. Salesman: So, I decided to tell this to your department. So that I phoned the Chief King and told the matter. Jones: Alright! Thanks for your talk, Salesman. You can stay here till the case finishes. Salesman: Ok, Mr. Jones! Jones: , let's go and inform it to the Chief King. Chief Dan Wilson: What? You guys are telling the truth? Jones: Yes, Chief! Chief Dan Wilson: Right now, we need to find more clues too I think. Jones: Of course, Chief! will do it! Chief Dan Wilson: Hm... Ok, ! I need you to talk to Mr. Arnold - the restaurant's Manager. Talk to Mr. Arnold. Arnold: You officers! What do you want from me? Jones: We want to talk with you, Mr. Arnold. Jones: By the way, did you know that one of the Chef in your restaurant is dead? Arnold: Hm, of course. His name is Mike Albertson. A nice guy and nice chef. Jones: Hm... So the chef name is Mike Albertson. Ok, Mr. Arnold - did you saw who killed him? Arnold: Nope. But when I heard his voice, I came down and saw - he's dead! Arnold: It shows me that the killer escaped. Jones: Don't worry, Mr. Arnold. We will take care of this matter. Jones: By the way, shall you allow us to investigate the Kitchen? Arnold: Oh sure. Investigate the Kitchen. (After investigating.) Jones: Hm... We've found a small piece of a card. Arnold: Card? Jones: We gotta need to examine it too. Jones: But before that, is there any regular customers in your restaurant? Arnold: Oh, yes! We have two regular customers. Arnold: One is Jericho and another is Jericho's grandfather. Jones: Hm... Thanks for the information, Arnold. Examine the card. OBJECTIVE: Move the objects to find the clue. (After examining the card.) Jones: What? This shows a tiny white hair. What is this? Alex: This means that the killer has white hair. The killer has white hair. Jones: Hm... So, we've found a first clue. Let's go, to inform the Chief King! Chief Dan Wilson: What? So, that means the killer has white hair, hm... Chief Dan Wilson: I've got a new suspect too. Chief Dan Wilson: Maybe, if we investigate them - we can find more clues. Jones: Alright, Chief! Talk to Martin Richy. Martin: Oh, Crime Investigation Officers, huh. Jones: Martin, we want some informations from you. Jones: Did you know that one of the chef in the restaurant died? Martin: Of course. It came in the newspaper too. Jones: Newspaper? How could it be? Martin: The newspaper is in Manager Room. Go and check it out, if you want. Jones: Hm... We'll check it out. Investigate the Manager Room. (After investigating the Manager room.) Jones: We've found the height measurement records too. It shows one of the old man - his age is 60 What? The killer is an old man? Impossible! The killer's age is 60. The killer is old man. Jones: We don't need this newspaper I think. It's useless right now. Jones: Let's talk again to Martin Richy. Talk to Martin Richy. Martin: Did you got the newspaper? Jones: In case of the newspaper, we found new clues. Jones: Thanks for telling us to investigate the Manager Room. Martin: It's ok. By the way, I was a cop too. Martin: But now I am retired and I work as businessman to earn money for my family and kids. Jones: It's good that you work as a businessman. Jones:In the age 19+ we need to work hard and harder. Martin: Nice advice, Mr. Jones: Ok. Let's report this matter to Chief King. Come on, ! Chief Dan Wilson: Hm... Interesting works, guys. You've found 2 clues. The killer's age is 60 and the killer is old man. Well done, Jones: Ok, Chief King! Chief Dan Wilson: I am sure that we are near to catch the killer. Hm... Go to Chapter 2. Chapter 2 Later on that station.... Chief Dan Wilson: Hm... The case is going very well, huh. Chief Dan Wilson: We have little more time to catch the killer. Jones: Yes, Chief King! Ramirez: , An Old Man wants to talk to you. Jones: Come on, Let's check him out. Talk to the Old Man. Old Man: Hm... It's been a age for me. I am not under killings. Jones: So, what do you think of the murder that occured? Old Man: I don't know about that anything. Jones: So, do you know any genius peoples who will identify the killer? Old Man: Oh yes. My friend's grandson, his name is Jericho Carl. You could talk to him. He is just a 30 years old man. Jones: Thank you, Sir! Talk to Jericho Carl. Jericho: Hm... I am a scientist and I do many things. Jones: So, what do you think of the murder that occured? Jericho: I read it on newspaper. Jones: Hm... Let me investigate your house. Jericho: For what? Jones: We are doing our duty. We need to find the clues, Jericho! Jericho: Oh, sure! Ok. Investigate the House. (After investigating the house.) Jones: Jericho!! How did you get this gun? Jericho: I-I don't know, sir! Jones: Tell the truth. Jericho: Hm... Ask to my grandpa, Nico Winston. He may know. Talk to Nico Winston. Nico: Hm... Mr. I don't know anything about this. But today morning I lost the ring too. I want you guys to find it first. Nico: Please, Mr.! That ring is important for me. Jericho: Ok, sir! We will find it out. Nico: You could check out the bedroom. Investigate the Bedroom. (After investigating.) Nico: Oh thank you, Mr.! Thanks for finding it. Jericho: Hm... You got the ring, huh. Jones: But I don't know how you get the gun, Sir! Nico: That's for I kept for safety. Nico: Whenever, in night - if the thief comes to steal anything, I would shoot him. Jones: Hm, ok. But we don't have much time to talk to you guys We gotta need to examine this Package too. Examine the package. OBJECTIVE: Move the objects to find the clue. Jones: What? How come the ring will be here? (Jones also see's a photo.) Jones: What? This ring is same. Jones: And this photo shows me the Chief with the pistol on his head. Jones: The ring - This means... Jones: The old man wears a duplicate ring where as the original ring is here. Jones: Nice catch, let's report it to Chief King, ! The killer wears a ring. Chief Dan Wilson: What!? So the killer wears a duplicate ring where as the original ring is with us now. Chief Dan Wilson: Hm... We will keep this photo for the proof, !Chief Dan Wilson: Shall we arrest the killer now? Take care of the killer now. (After arresting the killer, it will check the matches with the clues you found.) Chief Dan Wilson: Ha! Nico Winston - you are under arrest. Nico: You idiot, guys! I won't leave you! Jericho: Grandpa! Is that you who killed? Jericho: I am very ashamed, Grandpa!! Jones: So, we've arrested the killer and now the thing is we need to put him in the jail! Nico: No!!! Jericho: Thank you, Officers! So, till these days - the killer of the chef was my Grandpa. Jones: It's our work, Jericho! Chief Dan Wilson: We gotta need to help these peoples too. Come on! Chief Dan Wilson: Let's check these peoples too. Go to Additional Investigation. Additional Investigation